


the crow and the corpse

by symptom



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, lol, more like implied overtones, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symptom/pseuds/symptom
Summary: yeah I don't even know what the fuck this is supposed to be lol hope you enjoy!(maybe... a character study of sorts? idk love these ladies tho <3)
Relationships: Astrid/Maven Black-Briar
Kudos: 3





	the crow and the corpse

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I don't even know what the fuck this is supposed to be lol hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (maybe... a character study of sorts? idk love these ladies tho <3)

“Ingun…”

Maven froze. She had already been tense - always was, knelt before her like this - but went completely rigid, as if caught off guard by the sudden blast of an ice spell.

A grin full of teeth tore across Astrid’s face. A white gleam, dangerous, taunting her from among the shadows.

“Forgive me, my sweet. It’s just… It can be so hard in the dark… to tell you apart. I forget myself…”

Her cheeks burned like fire. Never in her life had she felt so angry, so humiliated, so...

Nails dug gently into her scalp, trailed, gave a little scratch behind her ear, as though she were a dog. The hands, never clean no matter how raw they’d been scrubbed, hardly dissimilar from her own in that respect, were entangled in her silver-streaked mane.

“Go on, _Ingun_ …”

Mocking her undermining her tormenting her-

She was pulled forward by a slow yank which had her bare knees drug along coarse cobble, cold stone. There was no warmth here. Except...

“You know what to do…”

Maven opened her mouth, and parted lips met parted lips. Warm. It was warm.

There was the taste of metal. She closed her eyes, breathed out through her nose, huffing, almost, but as a feeble colt might. No longer petulant, but serving - it doesn’t want you to know how hard it tries, the poor thing.

Her tongue lay a long flat lick along her cunt. And she knew she may as well be lapping at an open wound. The sharpness of the smell was faintly mingled with something rancid.

How many flowers and flowers and flowers do they stuff into the pockets of dead men-

“Mm.”

She let the hands tug her face closer, till she was fully pressed against the ache, shoved against it.

Maven’s fervour had been ignited. She was a wolf, muzzle-deep in fresh kill. Bloody, bloodied.

She had to lose herself - how else could she bear it?

Neat fangs nipped at Astrid’s clit then licked forgiveness and licked-

“There’s a good girl…”

Astrid stifled another moan, a soft chuckle bursting forth.

“Such a mess. Just look at what they did to you, my sweet girl…”

And Maven drank, she ate.

But the kill was not fresh and she had not killed it.

No, this was a person long dead, who, by some dark miracle, not only throbbed but bled and bled and bled-

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for the long sentences lmfao


End file.
